


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP19 "The Scepter of the goddess"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Hordak - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHERA Season 6, Scorpia - Freeform, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 4 Spoilers, She-ra - Freeform, Shera season 7, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, season 6, season6, shera princess of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: EP 20 will come out Tuesday US 7/14/2020 maybe sooner. I may be branching out with a new fanflc as well Coraline 2 but SHE-RA will be top priority still as the Coraline series will be shorter.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP19 "The Scepter of the goddess"

SHE-RA season 6  
EP”19”  
“Scepter of the goddess”

Glimmer knew this quest was far too easy so far. “Well I take it she’s another SHE-RA?” Glimmer asked her fists turning hot pink. Amber had black armor matching her hair and looked annoyed she was even here.

“That would be correct and unfortunately for us she is a tricky opponent” The Archer said with a grin. 

“I do not believe I know of you” Amber said with mild curiosity.

“Well my fair lady I am the famous Archer of Echoes!” The Archer said posing.

“I never heard of you, but there is something familiar about ….. ” Amber began to say as she jumped out of the way of an arrow that almost hit her in the head. Amber did a front flip towards the three group members and swung her blade at the three intruders when she landed. Entrapta grabbed Glimmer with one pigtail and used the other one to propelled them to the side of Amber’s impending attack sending them both to the ground. The Archer simply did a front flip over it and shot another arrow at her head in the air. Amber blocked it with her sword doing a small jump back placing her where the three claimed the scepter. 

“Not bad, I have to give you a little credit you saw my attack and predicted it well enough to counter.” Amber mused smiling.

“Well you know a skilled battle genius like me has a few tricks, however I am sure it compares to nothing of your skill” The Archer gave her a bow. 

“I almost don’t want to kill you, however you trespassed here and with the intruders no less” Amber said.

“Well I have always been weak in the knees for the ladies” The Archer smirked.

“Your arrogance reminds me of someone I know as well” Amber said as soldiers filled the room bows and swords at the ready. Glimmer got back up and thought about casting a spell, but she could not beat so many soldiers at once and they were blocking the exit at least ten stood in her way.

“Well that seems a little unfair where’s the sport in this” The Archer chided Amber giving the solders a glance behind him.

“Well this is a mission” Amber said. 

“Yea the great tactician of the king’s court, you probably have soldiers circling this place” The Archer said. 

“Every twenty yards or so standard protocol” Amber said.

“How did they even find us?” Entrapta asked Glimmer.

“Oh, simple we have magic detectors at the borders of the city and in this tomb in the hall of kings upstairs, and you crossed over one” Amber pointed at Glimmer.

“That would have been nice to know that casting magic in here would have led an army to us” Glimmer yelled at the Archer.

“Well no worries since we are as good as caught why don’t we have a little dual” The Archer said ignoring Glimmer and directing his full attention on Amber. Amber raised her eyebrow at the Archer “Why would I do that?”

“Well I always wanted to fight a SHE-RA of Eternos and hey if you win no fight from us” The Archer said.

“That’s not much of deal since we could just seize you now and be done with it” Amber said. The Archer turned around and shot an arrow at the door behind him and the arrow erupted into green gel that spread to every soldier in the room knocking them down and gluing their limbs to the floor. The gel also expanded at the door blocking it completely. 

“How did you get a gel arrow, only we produce those” Amber said with shock. 

“Well I am full of surprises, so that dual” The Archer said with a smirk.

…………………………

“So, you’re not going to let me walk, out are you?” Adora asked the two guards at the entrance of the room. They both looked at her for moment and shook their heads no. The two guards that were left to clearly make sure Adora stayed put after Rebecca gave assignments earlier were two guys with big muscles maybe early twenties Adora thought. One had blue hair and another green. Adora let out a sigh “thought so”. Adora began walking back to the center of the room when she fainted hitting the floor. Adora waited for a moment and she heard the soldiers walk towards her when she screamed in agony.

“Oh, I can’t feel my arms I see the light at the end of the t.u…nel” Adora pretended to pass out. She felt the boys scoop her up one grabbing her legs and the other one grabbing her arms. Adora planned once they opened the wall to get out into the main sewer she would escape. This was going perfectly again Glimmer I can so act Adora thought. At that moment she was thrown into the air and fell on her bed as the guards returned to their post. 

“Ok maybe I can’t” Adore sighed  


……………………………..

“This festival or remembrance is going on like all the time” Catra said as she, Bow and the invisible Melog moved through the crowds. 

“Yea I think it may go on a few days or a week” Bow said.

“Ok but still why all this fuss for some princess that’s been missing for eighteen years” Catra said being careful that no one overheard her from the crowds. 

“I don’t know maybe its never happened to these people or the royal family demands it” Bow suggested. Catra picked up another free pamphlet that an elderly lady was handing out and began to skim as she walked. She of course could not read anything but hopefully some pictures could give them a clue or a lead on Adora. Catra stopped walking causing people behind her to almost walk into her. 

“Catra what’s wrong?” Bow asked pulling her to the side and mumbling apologies at some angry people.

Catra showed Bow the picture of a baby with light blue eyes and a spout of curly blonde hair sticking out of its other wise bald head. What got Catra to gawk at the picture was that those were the eyes she looked into a million times before, the eyes that she dreamed about for years, The eyes that never gave up on her, those were Adora’s eyes. 

…………………………………..

“Are you sure you are ok?” Kevin asked his sister for the ninth time.

“Yea I am fine just a bit shaken” Rebecca said.

“Those lousy resistance people” Leyla said lying on the couch again waiting for Chloe to check to see if anything was taken.

“They took the key!” Chloe said as she came out of her lab.

“So that means the resistance is hiding her” Leyla grumbled.

“Rebecca you might want to head home we are going to have some soldiers soon for an investigation” Chloe said.

“Also, I think I’ll be with them all night do not wait up” Kevin said.

“Ok I am going to stay at a friends house like last night then if that’s ok” Rebecca said.

“Yea probably a good idea” Kevin said. Rebecca left waving to her brother out the back door. She then walked a few blocks before Fred caught up to her.

“Did you get it?” Fred asked.

“Yup” Rebecca said showing Fred the key before putting it back in pocket. 

“Man, those balls pack quite a punch, maybe we should ask Cedrick for more?” Fred asked.

“Nice timing by the way on that, sure you were not seen?” Rebecca asked as they started making their way to an ally.

“Please I am like the master of stealth” Fred said with a smile on his face.

..

“Hmm interesting” Lilly said standing up on the building overlooking Rebecca and Fred as she had followed Rebecca from Chloe’s lab. 

“Seems like Kevin’s little sister is being naughty” Megan said besides her.

“That she is” Lilly said with a smile.

…………………….

“Have it your way Archer of whatever, I won’t go easy on you” Amber said.

“Well let the fun begin, Glimmer and Entrapta let me handle this one” The Archer said.

“I expected the three of you to fight me but no matter” Amber said.

“Well three on one would be a little unfair” The Archer said taking a step forward. Amber gave a smirk “Well Ill give you this, no one has ever challenged me to one on one combat before”

“Well I am a first for many things” The Archer said giving her his own smirk.

Amber raised her sword “For the Sight of Greyskull”. 

Amber transformed now adorning a tiara with a hazel colored gem in the middle and now she had two one handed swords one for each hand. Both swords were made of crystal one black and the other one white. The swords seemed to have a glowing aura emanating from them. Glimmer also noted that Amber’s eyes were now pink with tiny twinkles in them reminding Glimmer of stars. 

“Oh, my how those eyes sparkle if you asked me out, I would not say no” The Archer chuckled.

“Well you are such the charmer to bad I don’t date” Amber said lounging at the Archer. The Archer responded quickly shooting arrows just having Amber reflect the arrows off her swords as she continued to draw closer. Amber got with in range to hit the Archer as he jumped to the side of her black sword and blocked her white one with the Scepter of the goddess he had taken out while she was distracted by his arrows. 

“What?” Amber said jumping back as the Scepter began to glow from the hit. Glimmer saw a pink circle appear under her and Entrapta a separate one under the Archer. 

“They say those eyes of yours can predict any moves your opponent does by reading their aura but seems like you have a blind spot for the old hand behind the back trick or maybe I just got lucky” The Archer said. 

“What did you do?” Amber asked.

“Oh, I cast my first spell how do you like it” The Archer said.

“Magic” Amber eyes opened wide with shock.

“Yes, however not my magic I borrowed some of yours this Scepter has the power to absorb energy and magic and allow the user to use it” The Archer said. Amber looked at her sword of Yin and the glow was dimmer than it normally was. “How are you casting spells I can’t do that?” Amber asked.

“I temporarily took the magic that allows you to use your power into raw magic, quite simply put I mashed it up to where it’s just power now” The Archer said with a smirk. 

“Before I go I must say those blades of yours are quite unique, I am glad I got to see them in person, till next time” The Archer said as he, Glimmer and Entrapta faded away. The circles disappeared and the room was silent.


End file.
